The Yoshi Lord
by Yoshinaruto
Summary: Yoshi has been through many... weird things in his life. But what happens when he becomes the OverLord? Co-written by Yoshinaruto and Yoshigoomba. Rated for Crude Humor and Violence. Lots of comedy.
1. Chapter 1

Yoshinaruto: Hello, you probably know me from Final Destination Yn Edition series. I am here writing my first Humor story with my friend who isn't registered yet, he plans the name Yoshigoomba, so don't take it or Yoshi will eat you!

Yoshigoomba:Hello I will try to make lots of funny parts P.S. Yoshis and goombas rule!

Yoshinaruto: He is the reason there was comedy in the 4th FD. Anyway-

Yoshigoomba:You bet I'm good at comedy!

Yoshinaruto: ANYWAY, let the story begin!

Yoshigoomba: Alright, I'll will start off as narration, and Yoshinaruto might too.

Yoshinaruto: I don't think so, Now let it begin already!

Yoshigoomba:Fine! -.- This is about Yoshi becoming overlord of all the universe! It all started as Yoshi was sitting under his favorite apple tree.

Yoshinaruto: I said no narration!

Yoshigoomba:I just finished!

Yoshinaruto: Let it begin and don't narrate!

Yoshi: Well, time to get more cookies! I only have one left.

As Yoshi goes to get more a dark figure moves into his house.

-Meanwhile at Peaches castle-

*Knock Knock*

Peach: Who is it?

Peach opens the door revealing it to be Bowser.

Bowser: Hey Peach do you want to marry me? :)

Peach: Ah! Burglar! *Spays him in the eyes with pepper spray*

Bowser: It burns!

Bowser Jr.: *Walks to door* Hi mama, want to buy some girl scout cookies? I'm working to become a master girl scout. Ah! Burglar! *Kicks Bowser in his kiwis*

Bowser: Squeak!

Mario: *Runs around screaming* There's a boil on my butt! There's a boil on my butt! *Looks at Bowser* Ah! Burglar! *Shoots Bowser in the kiwis with a fire ball*

Bowser: Why! *Falls on the floor*

Peach: Wait, hes not a burglar.

Mario: Oh... *Continues screaming*

-meanwhile at Yoshi's house-

Yoshi: Someone ate my last cookie. They will pay!

-Peach's castle-

Bowser: The pain! But the cookie was good. :)

Peach: Would somebody pop Mario's boil already! Hes been screaming for 5 hours!

Mario: *Gets hit by tranquilizer dart*

Daisy: That's not something you see everyday. Maybe I should fix the dart launcher.

Bowser: I'm going back for another cookie, it was so good... after my kiwis heal anyway.

Yoshi: You ate my cookie!

Bowser: Oh no.

Yoshi: *Kicks him in the kiwis multiple times*

Bowser: The pain!

Fawful: I have chortles!

Yoshi,Peach,Daisy,Bowser Jr.: Ah! Burglar! *Kick him in the kiwis for about 5 hours straight*

Mario: *Wakes up* There's a boil on my butt! *Gets shot by a tranquilizer dart... again*

Birdo: Be quiet! Cant you see that some people are trying to clean their cheese! *Kicks Mario in the kiwis*

Koops: Why is everybody kicking people in the kiwis!

Medical Toad: I heard that someone was kicked in the kiwis for 5 hours, they need to go to the ICU asap!

Koops and Birdo: Ah! Burglar! *Kicks medical toad in kiwis*

Medical Toad: Forget I asked... I don't think I can feel my kiwis.

Police Toad: Load the smiley faced weirdo into the ambulance!

All including medical Toad: Ah! Burglar!

Police Toad: *Shoots at Yoshi but hits his cookie*

Yoshi: You shot my cookie! *Kicks him in the kiwis multiple times but is taken away by the s.w.a.t team then he eats them*

-Prison-

Police Toad: Never kick an officer in the kiwis!

Yoshi: *Eats prison*

Police Toad: No! *Gets eaten by Yoshi*

Yoshi: Yeah! I'm free! Come on guys lets go get some cookies from the super market!

-Super Market-

Manager: What is that?

Yoshi stampede: *Destroys the super market and steals cookies leaves paycheck and they run out with cookies in their mouths*

-ICU-

Doctor Toady: Fawful, for my test result, your diagnosis is that your kiwis exploded. So you will need a KIWI TRANSPLANT.

Fawful: Noooooooooooooooooooo! *5 days later*

Fawful: oooooooooooooooooooo! And who was the donor?

Doctor Toady: Some blue guy named Sonic.

Sonic: The Pain!

Fawful: Noooooooooooooooooooo!

Doctor Toady: Too late, we already did the transplant.

Nurse: More Anastasia! *Hits Fawful on head with frying pan*

Mario: There's a boil on my butt! There's a boil on my butt!

Nurse: Ah! Burglar! *Hits Mario in the kiwis with a frying pan*

Yoshi:Ah! There's a boil on my fruit! There's boil on my fruit!

Doctor Toady: I'll take care of it for you.

Yoshi: Ah! Burglars! *Flutter kicks everyone in the kiwis* I'm outta here! I'm gonna be in the casino with my Yoshi brethren!

Yoshi stampede: *Destroys ICU* *Sees a man dressed in a cookie costume* Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum!

Man in costume: Ah! Its the apocalypse!

Toadsworth: Today, we are announcing the President of the United Mushrooms. And the winner of the Election is... Mario!

Mario: Thank You everyone! Oh No... There's a boil on butt again!

Yoshi stampede: Ah! Burglar! *Kicks Mario in the kiwis*

Audience: Ah! Burglar! Kicks Toadsworth in the kiwis.

Yoshi stampede and Audience: *Looks at the other group* Ah! Burglars!

Mario: Its World War III ! Well I know one way to solve this! Clone myself! *Gets in clone machine*

Mario: Mario army, Attack!

Mario Clone Army: There are boils on our butts! There are boils on our butts!

Mario: Well that didn't go as expected. Ah! There are 2 boils on my butt! One boil per cheek! Only $5.99 plus shipping plus handling plus tax makes it $50 per boil! Oh wait I forgot to carry the 2, It is actually $700 per boil. Discounts make it $699.99!

Yoshi stampede: There are 2 boils on his butt! *Faints*

Yoshigoomba: Hope you liked this chapter! Btw, I thought of the burglar and boil on the butt ideas.

Yoshinaruro: And I thought of the war between Yoshis and Toads.

Yoshigoomba: Don't forget the Mario clones and Fawful idea Yoshinaruto.

Yoshinaruto: Thanks, this has been the first chapter the next chapter will actually start the story.

Mario: There are 3 boils on my butt!

Yoshinaruto and Yoshigoomba: Shut up!

Yoshi: Ah! Burglar!*Karate chops Mario in the kiwis*

The end... of this chapter.

Will Mario recover from his kiwi injury?


	2. Chapter 2 Toaster Mayhem

Bowser Jr.: Yo mama check this out!

*Music plays*

Bowser Jr.: I'm a simple girl scout and I have cookie selling powers.

Yoshi,Bowser,Mario,Luigi: Yeah!

Bowser Jr.: Cookies Cookies Cookies go Girl Scouts!

Yoshi,Bowser,Mario,Luigi: Girl Scouts!

Bowser Jr.: Chocolate chip, Butter scotch, Sugar, Frosting, Baby!

Yoshi,Bowser,Mario,Luigi: Wha-Wha-What!

Bowser Jr.: Its Solo Time!.

Luigi: Hit me with your best shot!

Yoshi,Bowser, Bowser Jr.,Mario: Fire away!

Luigi: I'm an undercover cop that likes pudding!

Yoshi: Ah! He likes pudding! *Cuts a rope and an anvil falls on Luigi* Its Boil time! Presses a button and the others grow boils.

Bowser,Bowser Jr.: Ah we have boils on our butts!

Mario: No a fourth Boil!

Yoshi: Hey look a car!

Mario,Bowser,Bowser Jr.: Where? *Gets hit by a car*

Peach: Okay lets look at your Profiles.

Yoshi:

Likes: Cookies, fruit.

Dislikes: Cookie eaters and fruit eaters other then himself.

Secrets: He is secretly an Indian.

Hobbies: Kicking peoples kiwis.

Fav song: "Cookies eat brains".

Mario:

Likes: Pasta, Peach.

Dislikes: Wearing clothes.

Secrets: Sleeps with Night light and teddy bear.

Hobbies: Eating.

Fav song: Hates music.

Luigi:

Likes: Toasters and Coffee makers.

Dislikes: His own shadow.

Secrets: Lives in Peaches Shower, and cleans cheese.

Hobbies: Eating candy.

Fav place to eat candy: Bathrooms, Peaches Shower, Mario's pants, and Dark alleys.

Fav song: "Candy is what makes the world go round"

Bowser:

Likes: Sitting on people, spying on Peach, kidnapping Peach.

Dislikes: Showers, Pepper spray, The dark.

Secrets: Eats T.V.'s , Drinks out of toilet., Sleeps in sons bed when its dark, Goes on streak each day.

Hobbies: Streaking, watching power puff girls on collectors edition dvd, writes power puff girl stories.

Fav song: "Power Puff Girls theme song"

Addiction: Singing the Power Puff girls theme song.

Bowser Jr.:

Likes: Stalking Toasters, and Toadsworth.

Dislikes: Not Stalking Toasters, and Toadsworth.

Secrets: Stalking Toasters, and Toadsworth. He is actually a girl.

Hobbies: Stalking Toasters, and Toadsworth. Selling Girl scout cookies.

Fav song: "Stalker" and "Girls just wanna have fun"

Peach:

Likes: Having Luigi give her candy.

Dislikes: Luigi living in her shower.

Secrets: Makes out with Bowser on Saturdays.

Hobbies: Cheating on Mario, Secretly puts boils on peoples butts.

Fav book:"Where not to take a shower"

Daisy:

Likes: Knocking people into next week.

Dislikes: Radioactive pie, and sheep.

Secrets: Makes out with cows, gives makeovers to squirrels, doesn't know how to pee.

Hobbies: Making alliances with devil sheep.

Fav Object: Toaster.

Toadsworth:

Likes: stealing Toasters.

Hobbies: Sitting in Boiling water.

1 day later.

Yoshi: I know what I want to do! I want to be an OverLord!

Peach: I'm going to take a shower.*Pulls shower open* Ah!

Luigi: *Munch Munch*.

Peach: Get out of my shower you Candy eating Hobo!

Yoshi: Okay let me register for the OverLord election.

Mario: Who was the last OverLord?

Yoshi: Toadsworth.

Daisy: Where is Toadsworth.

Birdo: Shark tank, he thought it was a toilet.

_FLASH BACK_

_Toadsworth: Punch Captain Crunch Gonna Eat His Face for Lunch- Ah! Bad Sharks! What are you doing in a toilet anyway?_

_END FLASH BACK_

All: O.O

1 minute later

All: -.-

Yoshi: I will be the OverLord and everyone will give me cookies.

Mario: Don't go crazy Yoshi. Now there are thousands of boils on my butt! Why!

Burglar: Hello?

Yoshi: Hes got candy! Yay!

All: Tackle Burglar.

Mario: What are you doing?

All: Ah! Burglar! *Tackle Mario*

1 day later

Toadsworth: I am proud to present the OverLord Election!

Yoshi: Election? I planned a hostile take over!

Yoshi stampede: *Runs over everyone*

Yoshi: (Must resist temptation! I am not sending a stampede of Yoshis!)

Yoshi's dark side: Call the stampede Yoshi. You'll get free cookies!

Yoshi: Temptation irresistible. Call in the stampede!

Yoshinaruto: What will happen when the stampede comes? Will Yoshi become the OverLord?

Yoshigoomba: I sure hope not! I don't like being crushed by Yoshi feet and neither will you, obey the Yoshi!

Bowser Jr.: O.O

Yoshinaruto: What are you looking at?

Bowser Jr.: Shh! The toaster doesn't know I'm stalking it!

Yoshigoomba: O.O

Bowser: Jr. can I sleep with you tonight? I'm scared of the dark!

Yoshigoomba: O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Bowser Jr.: This is awkward.

Yoshigoomba: Agreed.

Yoshinaruto: Okay then, um... the end!


	3. Chapter 3 Goomba guy's adventure

Yoshi stampede: Charge!

Yoshigoomba: What the I just warped into this story whats going on? Oh Well, I guess I'll just grab the spear and- for Yoshi!

Yoshigoomba: Yoshinaruto what the heck is going on here?

-at the control room-

Yoshinaruto: This is gold! *Grabs a bag of popcorn*

-Back to story-

Yoshigoomba: #$%&*! Oh well I guess its not that bad. Oh no. Wario is here! *Puts on a gas mask* I'm going to be referred as goomba guy now.

Wario: *Explodes*

Freaking Goomba guy: That's not my name! I'm not responsible for any misuses of my name thank you.

I wonder if Yoshi has any cookies hes willing to share?

Yoshi: In your dreams freaking goomba guy.

Goomba the hedgehog: I've had enough of you Yoshinaruto! If you call me goomba guy then I will give you a box of cookies.

-control room-

Yoshinaruto: Big mistake.

-back to story-

Yoshi: Cookies!

Goomba guy: Uh oh *Drops box of cookies and runs for life*

-Peach's castle-

Yoshinaruto: Here is Scruffy : )

Scruffy: Gr!

Goomba guy: Wheres a dog catcher when you need one? *Runs for life to peach's room*

Luigi: *Munch Munch*

Goomba guy: Mind if I Join you Luigi? 

Luigi: Pervert!

Goomba guy: Your the one who eats candy in peach's shower!

Luigi: But its fun to eat candy in someones shower!

Goomba guy: Then eat candy in your own shower you Peachy pervert!

*The door closes and locks*

Goomba guy: Door closed , no problem, Luigi, battering ram mode!

Luigi: No Way!

-Peach's castle 1st floor-

Yoshinaruto: Hey Peach Some guy named goomba guy is in your shower.

Peach: What!

-Peach's castle shower-

Goomba guy: Luigi if you want your candy back then your going to break this door open!

Luigi:...

Goomba guy: That's it since were are in Mario land I'm going down the drain!*Looks at drain and sees a note and reads it*

Note: Bye stranger! I went down the drain and clogged it...Luigi.

Goomba guy: (I sure hope Peach doesn't come here to take a shower)

Peach: Who is in there?

Goomba guy: Peach let me out some psycho locked me in here!

Peach: Who is that in my shower?

Goomba guy: Goomba guy.

Peach:...Idk who you are.

Goomba guy: You can still let me out can't you?

Peach: As long as you never go in my shower again!

Goomba guy: O.O DEAL!

Peach: Okay lets go to the contest and see if Yoshi wins.

Goomba guy: You know a Yoshi stampede destroyed that and a Yoshi took over it.

Peach: I thought Wario knocked them out.

Goomba guy: No, Wario choked them to death with his fart, but Yoshi is still alive and he is OverLord now.

Peach: Oh.

-Um... different place that I don't know-

Yoshi: Obey the Yoshi! Resistance is futile! Yoshi Terrorist will be used to make cookies!

Yoshinaruto: Yay! Let it rain cookies! Yoshi rules!

Goomba guy: Yoshi is Overlord I have no problem with that, I like cookies, and who would want to resist that cute of a Yoshi?

Yoshi: Oh and I gave Wario a special job, he he very special. *Grins Evilly*

Goomba guy: O.O Whats that Yoshi?

Yoshi: Turns on T.V.

Wario: Baby baby one more time!

Goomba guy: O.O *Barfs*

Yoshinaruto: End of chapter.

Goomba guy: Yoshinaruto why did you have to scar me with that?

Yoshinaruto: Because I couldn't resist.


	4. Chapter 4 A Challenger appears

Yoshinaruto: Hello, Goomba Guy is not here, but his birthday is almost here and he MIGHT be able to get an account, maybe. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter (If you haven't heard, I am now taking ratings, only rate a story when you have read the entire thing and it is complete)

* * *

Mario: This stupid boil won't leave!

Peach: *Holds up Boil medicine and winks*

Mario: Peach, thanks for the medicine you gave me for the sore throat.

Peach: You're welcome. (I wonder if he knows it gave him the boil)

(Yoshi will be speaking quickly so every word will start with a capital letter to help you read it)

Yoshi: HeyGuysHowAreYouDoing?

Luigi: Why are you so hyper?

Yoshi: IwentToTheCoffeeShopWhy?

Peach: Well you are kind of going crazy.

Mario: How many cups did you have?

Yoshi: UmAbout20Cups. (My spell check didn't say this sentence was misspelled O.O)

Luigi: O.O

Yoshi: IlovebeingTheOverLord,DoesAnyoneWantPizza?IAmVeryHungy,?

Bowser Jr.: Its for the girl scout master!

Mario: O.O

Toadsworth: He won't stop! Yoshi is out of control! *Looks at toaster and takes it*

Birdo: What do you people have against cleaning cheese? *Shows them giant statue of Yoshi made of cheese*

Mario: What has happened to our world?

-Outer Space-

?: I am now the new overlord of outer space! Mwahahaha!

?: Um, sir there is also an overlord on another planet.

?: ...Well then, we will go to this planet and challenge the leader!

Mario: There is a boil on my butt! There is a boil on my butt!

?: O.O How did he get here?

-Back to Yoshi-

Yoshi: Now that I am over the hyper status that I once had, I will be holding a contest to see who will be my servant! First, the information list.

Yoshinaruto:

Likes: Fun, Yoshi, cats.

Dislikes: School, Paper work, Being bored.

Secrets: ...Um, I would rather not.

Hobbies: Writing fanfiction stories, looking at Yoshi or cats.

Fav Song: "Self Destruction Override" and "The Catalyst"

Toad:

Likes: Mushrooms.

Dislikes: Rotten Mushrooms.

Secrets: Is not a mushroom.

Hobbies: Counting Mushrooms.

Fav Song: "Mushroom"

Toadette:

Likes: Stealing stuff.

Dislikes: Rainbows.

Secrets: Is a serial killer.

Hobbies: Destroying Cities.

Fav Song: Screamo songs.

Old Lady:

Likes: Pain, Suffering, Death.

Dislikes: Rainbows, People, Colors, Mario, Happy people, Unicorns, Smiles, Light, ect.

Secrets: Used to be part of the "I hate Mario" club.

Hobbies: Hating stuff.

Fav Song: Anything that involves pain, or bad words.

Yoshi: O.O Well lets start, we will have a trivia contest. First one to get 5 questions right wins.

Old Lady: Just get on with it!

Yoshi: ...Okay fine. Question 1, how many different shirts were there in the 2009 movie, "The Stepfather"?

Yoshinaruto: Seriously? Dude!

Yoshi: Now the real question, how long have I been the overlord?

Yoshinaruto: One day.

Toad: This is stupid!

-1 minute later-

Yoshinaruto: I win!

Toad: Because you always answer right after he says the question!

Old Lady: #$%*&!

Toadette: O.O

Yoshi: My new assistant is here! *Sees Cookie* Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum!

Toad: -.-

Mario: *Puts Toast in toaster but Toadsworth pulls him and the toast into the toaster*

Yoshinaruto: This is getting... weird. I'm leaving now.

Old Lady: #%$!

Yoshinaruto: O.O

?: Not so fast!

Yoshi: ...Bye weird person I have never met before.

?: Actually I have come to challenge you to decide who becomes the one true overlord!

Mario: *Climbs out of toaster* So Yoshi would get to rule more land if he wins? *Gets pulled back into toaster*

?: Yes, and if I win, I rule the mushroom kingdom!

Yoshi: ...fine, we start now!


	5. Chapter 5 The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Linkin Park or The Stepfather that was mentioned before.

Yoshi: So what will we be doing?

?: We will have a space battle!

Yoshi: Yay! So what is you're name?

?: My name is Harry Tinkleton the 3rd!

Yoshi: Nice to fight with you Mr. Tinkleton!

Harry: Just Harry.

Toadsworth: Let the Toaster stealing- I mean, Let the space battle begin!

Yoshi: Taste my coffee! *Shoots 5 gallons of coffee at him*

Harry: Ah I'm melting!

Yoshi: I win.

Harry: *Makes 100 laser guns appear*

Yoshi: O.O … Oh Crap.

* * *

* * *

-Back in the Mushroom Kingdom-

Toad: Okay, Mario, what would you do with 1 million dollars?

Mario: I would blow it all on Boil surgery!

Toad: Figures, Okay what else?

Luigi: I would Blow it all on candy!

Peach: I Would use half of it to make a Koopa Defense System. *Glares angrily at Bowser* I would blow the other half on pink stuff!

Daisy: I don't know what I would use it for. *Thought Cloud appears* (Giant hammer crushes Peaches castle and Daisy gets a bigger crown, Daisy: Yay!)

Toad: You don't know? Okay then, Bowser.

Bowser: I would use it to make streaking in public Legal! :)

Toad: O.O

Bowser Jr.: *Gets ready to talk*

Toad: Next!

Bowser Jr.: Aw.

Wario: I would Blow it all on beans baby!

*Everyone runs away from Wario*

Waluigi: I would do the same thing as Bowser!

All except Bowser and Waluigi: O.O

Toadsworth: I would blow it all on Toasters!

Bowser Jr.: Can I say mine now?

Toad: Fine.

Bowser Jr.: I would blow it all on Toadsworth!

Toadsworth: O.O

Birdo: I would buy stuff for Yoshi and I.

Toad: Dk, what would-

Dk: Bananas! O.O

Diddy: A hot tub! *Hot tub falls on Diddy* I'm melting!

DK: Diddy! Noooooooooo- Okay I'm over it.

Dixie: I would blow it all on butt piercings!

Goomba: I would blow it all on arm, hand and leg surgery. I have no arms, hands, and I have short little stubby Feet!

Koopa: I would buy a super sonic shell! *Slams into Toad*

Boo: I would blow it on Ectoplasm.

Yoshinaruto: I would blow it on Linkin Park!

Toad: O.O

Goomba Guy: I don't know. *Thought cloud appears* (Goomba Guy: Lets see, add 50 Goombas to pot, Goombas: Help us! Add Peaches towel. Peach: *Reaches arm out of shower curtain* My towel! No! Oh and add Peach, Picks up shower and puts it in pot. Then 1,000 toasters. Toadsworth: The Toasters! No! And Toadsworth. Toadsworth: Hot!)

Toadsworth: (Toaster: Do it now! Steal the Toasters! Toadsworth: No, I must resist!)

Toadette: I would blow it all on a new Bullet bill canon! *Pulls out canon and shoots Toad into space*

* * *

* * *

-Back to space battle-

Yoshi: No not the lasers!

Harry: Too late. *Shoots Lasers but hits Toad* oops.

Airplane Pilot: Okay, I see clouds, I see a huge building, I see-

Toad: !

Airplane Pilot: ...A Toad plummeting to Earth?

Yoshi: Ha! I win! Eats Harry's Ship.

Harry: No!

Yoshi: I am the all time overlord!

Ship: Self Destruct activates, in 5, 4, 3-

Yoshi: No! * Spits out ship at Harry*

Harry: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Ship Explodes*

Yoshi: Its finally over. I am the all new overlord!

Toad: Ah!

Yoshi: O.O

*Bowser Floats in space on a streak*

Yoshi: Ah! I'm scarred for Life!

* * *

Yoshi: I am the overlord.

Peach: I can't believe it! Its amazing!

Toaster: My sweet sweet Toaster.

*All look at Toadsworth*

Toadsworth: My toaster! *Gets on Toaster and flies off into space*

All: O.O

Yoshi: I love life.

-The End-

Cast

–

Yoshi

Birdo

Harry

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Dixie Kong

Wario

Waluigi

Toad

Toadette

Toadsworth

Goomba

Koopa

Boo

Harry's assistant

Burglar

Policemen

Swat team

Man in cookie costume

Airplane Pilot

Fawful

Special Guest appearance by Sonic

Doctor

Nurse

Yoshinaruto as himself

Goomba Guy as himself


End file.
